Begin Again
by iamthedoctor1
Summary: Kitty starts her new life, without Ryder, in Seattle, while Ryder tries to Cope with his new life without kitty. Will they be able to keep up a long distance relationship? or will new faces pull them apart. (Ryder and Kittys POV) (Sequel to 'Dear Diary')
1. Chapter 1

**(Kittys POV)  
**We pull up in front of the new house. Mom and dad are talking excitedly about the House, The yard, Dads Job, and all the rest of the crap that's made my life miserable in the last week.  
"Kitty." Mom calls, "C'mon."  
I'm sitting in the backseat of the car, curled up in Ryders jacket.  
Ryder.  
I wonder what hes doing right now.. I don't know, but I do know I'm not getting out of the car. No way. I'm not sure how many times my mom calls me before she gets pissed, and walks over to the car.  
"Kitty, what you're doing isn't going to work." She sighs. "So, just come inside."  
"Oh, and what is it I'm doing?" I ask sarcastically.  
"You think if you stay in the car long enough, we'll go back to Lima."  
I Roll my eyes, even though its true.  
"Its not happening. Come inside." She walks to the house with my dad.  
I pull out my phone to text Ryder.  
'_we're here'  
_I stuck my phone back into the pocket of Ryders jacket, and get out of the Car. Its raining. Of course its raining. I quickly walk to the house. Inside, all the furniture is in there.  
"What do you think?" Dad asks.  
I walk into my room, without saying a word.

My room looks exactly the same as it did in Lima. In here I could pretend everythings the same. That I'm in Lima, that I'm getting ready for school. In a couple minutes Ryder would be coming to pick me up for school, but I look out the window and Ryders not there, I'm not in Lima, and my life friggin sucks…  
I glance at my clock, its hardly 2:00, but I'm really tired. I lay down on my bed, and close my eyes.  
Next thing I hear is my mom yelling for me to get out of bed. I walk into the living room.  
"We have to go to the school and get all of your enrollment papers signed." Mom says, pulling her jacket on.  
Oh right…new school.

My phone rings as we walk outside to the car.  
Ryder.  
"Hey." I smile.  
"Hey." Ryder says, "I got your text. Hows Seattle?"  
"Rainy." I laugh. "Hows Lima?"  
"Boring without you." He replies, "What are you doing?"  
"We're going to sign a bunch of stupid papers for school." I reply. 'What about you?"  
"Playing video games." He laughs.  
We both go silent for a moment.  
"I miss you already." I say.  
"I miss you, too.."  
At this point, I wish I would have stayed in Lima. Screw Dads job, Screw the school, and Screw Seattle.  
"What about the house?" he asks.  
"Fine." I shrug, "If you like living in a neighborhood where everyones house looks exactly the same."  
"That boring, huh?"  
"it's more than boring, Ryder." I reply, "in fact, I'm pretty sure a couple of the neighbors could be Aliens."  
I hear a disapproving sigh come from my mom, which I completely ignore.  
"That bad?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, what are you going to do today?" I ask.  
"Uh, Going to the movies with Jake and Marley."  
"Oh, Wh-"  
"Kitty, get off the phone. We're here." Mom says.  
I sigh "Sorry Ryder. I gotta go."  
"yeah..I'll talk to you later."

I hang up, and glare at my mom through the Mirror before getting out and closing the car a little too loud for my moms liking. We walk into the school , that's when I realize what kind of school it is.  
A private school. You know, like where everyone wears the same thing as everyone else, everyday.  
We walk through the hallway into what I assume is the principles office. Mom knocks on the door.  
"Come in." a voice calls.  
We walk into the office.  
"Ah," a lady behind the desk says, "You must be Mrs. Wilde. And Kitty?"  
"Yes." Mom says, "I was told to come in and sigh some papers for school?"  
"Oh yes, just a couple things we need to go over before Kitty starts school on Monday."  
They go on talking about Classes, after school activities that theres no way in hell I'm going to do. Finally, after shes pretty much gone through the entire Orientation, we're done.  
She prints off my Schedule and hands it to me.  
"Theres everything you'll need Monday morning." She says, "Class schedule, locker number and a list of extracurricular activities." She smiles.  
"Thanks."  
"I hope you'll enjoy school here."  
"I doubt I will."  
"Kitty!" mom says, "I'm sorry about her."  
We walk out to the car.  
"You know, you could at least pretend to be happy about this." Mom says.  
"About what part?" I ask, "Being forced to move, or having to go to a private school?"  
"About your fathers promotion." She sighs.  
I scoff, climbing into the car.  
Be happy that I had to leave all of my friends? Yeah, sure.

When we get back to the house, theres another car in the driveway, we park in the road.  
"Whos car is that?" I ask as we walk to the house.  
Inside, dads sitting on the couch across from a boy whos sitting on the other couch.  
"Oh," Dad says, "This is my wife and my Daughter, Kitty. Kitty, this is Colton. He lives across the street."  
"Hey." Colton smiles.  
Hes got brownish hair, and blue eyes. He actually reminds me of… No..  
"Hi." I say, sitting down next to my dad.  
"Where are your parents, Colton?" Mom asks.  
"Um...Utah." he nods, "I live with my aunt and Uncle, and they're working today."  
"What do your aunt and uncle do?"  
Yeah, that's my parents. Say one thing, and they have a million and one questions to follow.  
"My uncle works in construction, and my aunt works in Administration at my school." He explains.  
"That's nice."  
"yeah..sure." he laughs. "So, where did you move from?"  
"Lima, Ohio."  
"I visited there one summer. Me and a couple of my friends on the football team."  
and hes on the football team too….great.  
"What did you do?"  
"We were helping to rebuild an Animal shelter." He replies.  
"Why?" I ask without thinking.  
"well, it was my grandparents, and it was destroyed in a storm." He says, "Plus we did get a week off school." He laughs.  
My mom gives me a look, that I take as her telling me to be nice.

So, for the next half an hour, I listen to them talk about football, and whatever else, and finally he decides he should go home.  
"Are you sure you wont stay for dinner?" Mom asks.  
"That sounds nice, Mrs. Wilde. But my aunt and uncle will be home soon and its my turn to make dinner tonight." He smiles.  
"Oh, alright."  
"Maybe next time."  
"Kitty, would you walk him to the door?"  
"I have-"  
"Now?"  
I roll my eyes, walking to the door with him.  
"It was really nice to meet you, kitty." He says.  
"Yeah…you too." _Not really…_  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around?"  
"Yep." I certainly hope not…  
He sighs, walking outside. I walk back to the living room.  
"He seemed nice." Mom says.  
"yeah, don't you think so, kitty?" Dad asks.  
"Whatever..." I reply, walking to my room. I lay down in my bed, burying my face in my pillow.  
Ugh…this has officially been the worst day of my life. I just wish it would end already….to make it worse, I have a headache now. Oh, screw dinner..i'm too tired to move.  
I just want to sleep…

**A/N  
Ok, so theres the first Chapter of Begin Again. What did you think? Was it as good as Dear diary? And don't worry, the next chapter will be from Ryders POV :)**** I really want to find a regular update time, but honestly I could just post Chapter 2 Today. Just saying. ;) Soo, if you liked it, Follow, Favourite, Leave a review :D that would be awesome. And if you didn't like it… well, tell me what you didn't like and I'll make it Better. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ryders POV)**

"Ryder! Wake up!" Mom yells from my bedroom door.  
I opened my eyes, and look at my clock. Its Monday morning. I have to go to school…my first school day without kitty. I close my eyes again. Nope, its not worth it.  
"Ryder!" mom yells, "You're going to be late!"  
I groan, standing up and walking to the door. I slam it shut and walk over to my desk where my phone is buried under a pile of papers. I text Kitty.  
_'Morning'  
_I don't expect her to text back, its not even 6 in Seattle yet.  
After I get dressed, I walk into the living room to find my history essay.  
"Mom? Wheres my essay?" I ask.  
"it was on the table on Saturday."  
Well, its not there now. Mr. Schue is going to kill me. This is Ridicules. I kick the table.  
"Ryder! What is wrong with you?" Mom asks, walking into the living room.  
"Nothing." I say, walking to the door.  
"Wait…come back." She says.  
I groan, walking back. "What?"  
"We need to talk."  
"No, I need to get to school."  
"Whats up with you? You're never like this?"  
I shrug, avoiding the question.  
"Is this about kitty?" She asks.  
"Maybe…" I shift from one foot, to another.  
"Ryder, you need to move on."  
Did she really just say that?  
"What?" I half laugh, "Mom, its been two days!"  
"Exactly, and you're already acting like this."  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"I'm trying to Ryder." She sighs.  
"Forget it. I'm going to be late for school…"

**o.O.o**

At school, I'm standing by my locker when Marley runs over.  
"Ryder." She says.  
"Hey marl." I sigh.  
"You left this at jakes house when you were over last night." She says, holding a light blue folder out in front of her.  
"My essay?" I ask hopefully.  
"Yeah." She Smiles.  
"You have no idea how badly I've been freaking out looking for this." I laugh.  
She laughs. "So, are you okay?"  
"Course I am." I smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"  
"I don't know…its just…you know…kitty."  
"Marley, I'm fine."  
"No, you're not." She shakes her head.  
"How do you know?"  
"I don't know...i mean, if Jake left, I'd be pretty upset about it." She shrugs.  
"Marl, I'm fine."  
"Wh-"  
My phone beeps, I pull it out to see a text from Kitty.  
_'Morning :)'  
_"Uh…I should get this to Mr. Schue." I say, waving the folder around. "Thanks."

I walk down the hall to the history classroom, where Mr. Schues sitting at his desk.  
"Hey, Mr. Schue?"  
"Ryder, whats up?"  
"Uh…I was supposed to turn this in.." I say, "My essay."  
"Oh yeah." He says, taking the folder. "Are you feeling alright?"_  
_"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I ask, "I'm fine!"  
I walk out, and text kitty back.

_'You're up early.'  
_I walk to the English class and take my seat in the back of the classroom. Class doesn't even start for another twenty minutes. My phone vibrates.  
_'I couldn't sleep'  
'is everything okay?'  
'Nervous about school, I guess'  
'can't be that bad.'  
'It's a private school, and its…creepy.'  
'Creepy? Lol'  
'Yes, creepy :P hows school?'  
'fine I guess, class hasn't even started yet.'  
'hows Marley and Jake?'  
'Marleys fine. I haven't seen Jake yet.'  
'Oh.'  
_Somethings wrong.  
_'you okay?'  
'how did you feel when you started at McKinley?'  
'Good question..'  
'I'm serious Ryder.'  
'I guess I was kind of pissed about having to move again, and be the new kid…again'  
'how did you get over that feeling?'  
_I have to think about that for a second..  
_'I met you.'  
'oh great..how is that supposed to help?'  
'kitty, I'm sure you'll get used to the new school..just like I did.'  
'I'll never like it.'  
'I didn't say you were going to like it. I just said you would get used to it.'  
'Yeah, I guess.'  
'and if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. :)'  
'Thanks Ryder.'  
'no problem.'  
_The bell rang for class to start, and students make their way into the room.

Halfway through class, theres a knock at the door, it opens slowly and a girl I've never seen before walks in.  
"Sorry, I'm late." She says quietly.  
"You must be Ms. Lowe."  
"Its Ari..yeah." she replies.  
"Well, why don't you take the seat next to Ryder.."  
I look around the room; the only open seat is sitting next to me. Yay. She sits down.  
"Hi." She says.  
"hey." I nod.  
"I'm Ari." She smiles.  
"Ryder." I smile back, with less enthusiasm. "You're new?"  
"Yeah." She nods.  
"Where'd you Transfer from?"  
"Columbus High school."  
"Why?" I ask. That's an awesome school, why would anyone want to leave there?  
She shrugs, "Things happened."  
"Oh well, welcome to McKinley."  
"Ryder, Ari. Quiet." The teacher says.  
"Oops." She laughs.

After an Extremely long lecture on Ionic bonds, she assigns us to teams of four to work on a project for the science fair. Jake, Marley, Me and…  
"Ari Lowe."  
of course. I'm sure it would have been Kitty if she were here.  
Our Teacher gives us the rest of the class to come up with a Project idea. Marley and Jake turn their chairs towards us.  
"So, any ideas?" I ask.  
"Nope." Jake shakes his head.  
"Nothing." Marley shrugs.  
I look at Courtney. "What about you?"  
"I don't know…" she says, "Maybe something like a Potato Clock."  
"A what?"  
"A potato clock?" she asks, "You take 2 Potatoes, 2 galvanized nails, and 2 Copper nails, and 3 jumper wires, The electrolytes are powerful enough to power an alarm clock."  
Jake blinks a couple times. "What?"  
"Its simple science." She shrugs.  
"yeah, for a senior, how'd you know all that?"  
"My dad was a science professor."  
"Hey, maybe he could help us." Marley says.  
"No, I don't think he can."  
"Why—" the bell rings.  
"We could work on it later." She says, standing up and walking out of the classroom before anyone else has even gotten out of their seats.  
"Weird." Jake says as we all walk out of the classroom.

"Ryder, have you talked to kitty?" Marley asks, "I texted her last night but she didn't reply."  
I open my mouth to answer, but my phone beeps several times. Jake and Marley stare at me.  
"You gonna get that?" Marley laughs.  
I pull my phone out of my jacket Pocket. It's a text from kitty.  
_'School time. Wish me luck. :/'  
_I laugh quietly.  
_'Good luck 3'_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kittys POV)  
**_'Good Luck 3'  
_I smile at Ryders text as I walk into school. Everyones crowded in the halls. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. Oh well, I'm sure I'll remember eventually. I walk down the hall to my locker where I bump into a familiar face.  
"Colton?"  
"Hey kitty." He smiles, "What are you doing here?"  
He's just as confused as I am.  
"I start school here today." I reply, "What are you doing here?"  
"Um…I go to school here." He laughs, pointing at his Uniform. That's what I forgot…my uniform. "I think yours is in your locker."  
I open my locker to see a white shirt and a black skirt sitting on the shelf.

* * *

"No. no way." I say, "I am not wearing this!" I walk out into the hall where coltons standing. I've just gotten dressed and I do NOT like my uniform.  
"C'mon, it doesn't look that bad." He replies as we walk back to the lockers.  
"How are the classes here?" I ask, pulling my books out of my locker.  
"Depends, what year are you?" he asks.  
"Sophomore."  
"Then its hell." He nods seriously.  
"You're not serious are you?"  
"Kitty relax, I'm joking." He laughs, "I'm a sophomore, the classes are pretty cool. All the sophomores have the same classes."  
"So, we have the same classes?"  
"Yeah." He smiles.  
"Yay." I say sarcastically. "Whats first?"  
"Home Ec." He replies, "we have a little while til classes start, so I could show you around."  
"Cool." I nod.  
We walk down the hall.  
"Quick warning, the schools pretty big, so its easy to get lost if you don't know where you're going." He says as we walk around a corner.  
"Noted."  
"Heres the Cafeteria, over there is the bathrooms, the gyms that way. OH! And this.." he opens two large red doors, "Is the Auditorium. It's the best place in the whole school."  
"Whys that?"  
"Show choir." He replies, walking over to the stage, and jumping up on it.  
"A football player who likes show choir?" I laugh, "How original."  
"What? You don't like singing?"  
"Oh, I do." I nod, "Me and my boyfriend were in glee club back in Lima and he was on the football team too."  
"Oh," he nods, "You have a boyfriend?"  
"Sort of...we broke up before I left…I think."  
"You think?" he asks.  
"Its complicated." I shrug.  
He nods.  
"So, there is a show choir here?" I ask, walking along the side of the stage.  
"yeah." He replies, "You should check it out sometime."  
"Maybe I will." I nod, as the bell rings.  
"We should go." He says, jumping off the stage.

* * *

We walk into the hallway, which is now completely vacant, and into the home EC classroom, where the teacher has already started class. I glance at the white board behind him. He writes his name - Evan Robinson – on it.  
He turns to me, "Hey, you must be Kitty."  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"I'm Evan. Your home EC teacher." He says, turning to the rest of the class. "Class, this is Kitty Wilde. Shes new, make her feel welcome." He smiles. A couple kids in the back of the classroom start banging on the Desk.  
"Josh, Max, Clara. That's not the kind of welcome I was talking about." Mr. Robinson laughs. "Why don't you two take a seat at the desk over there. We've been one student short since Eric was expelled..again."  
I suppress the urge to laugh as we walk to an empty cooking station is a bunch of cooking utensils and a stove built into the counter. There are various ingredients sitting on the counter.  
"So, today we're going back to the basics." Mr. Robinson says, "Blueberry muffins."  
Colton looks around at one of the boys in the back of the room. He says something that I cant hear over the sound of another student dropping something on the floor. He turns back, pulling everything we need together, explaining what everything is in more detail than is needed. I'm not entirely sure what to do, so I just stand there and listen, and hand him whatever Ingredient he asks for.  
"So.." he says, "Tell me about your life in lima."  
"Uh…whats there to tell?"  
"I don't know..what was your favourite place to hang out? Did you play sports?"  
'Well, I guess the city park was my favourite place..a lot of really cool stuff happened there." I nod, "And no, I don't do sports. But I was a cheerleader." I shrug.  
"Oh yeah?" he asks, "Theres a cheerleading squad here."  
I nod, not really sure if I would even want to join. "What about you?" I ask, "Do you have any favourite places here?"  
"Yeah." He replies, cleaning out the mixing bowl.  
I wait a second. "Are you going to tell me?"  
"Maybe I could show you.." he smiles, "After school?"  
"I don't know, Colton.. I don't—"  
"Just as friends, kitty." He replies, "I could just show you around town, you know, the sights."  
"Okay." I smile.  
it cant be that bad, can it? I mean hes just going to show me around..its not like a date. Right?

* * *

After we're done baking the Muffins and cleaning up, Mr. Robinson gives us our assignment for the week, and we're dismissed. I walk over to my locker. My next class is study hall…which I have no use for since I don't even know what we're studying for. I grab my notebook, and close my locker. When I turn around two students who I saw in class walk up.  
"Um…hi."  
"Hey, you're kitty right?" The girl asks.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Clara, and this is my boyfriend, Josh." She says as Colton walks over, "Oh, and this is—"  
"We've met." Colton interrupts.  
"Where are you from, kitty?" Josh Asks.  
"Ohio."  
"Oh cool, what made you move out all the way out here?"  
"My dads job."  
"Where does he work?"  
"Whats with all the personal questions, josh?" Colton asks.  
"I'm just curious." He shrugs, backing off.  
"Sorry about him, hes full of questions, and useless facts."  
"Hey." Josh protests.  
"He is also my best friend."  
"And the reason he didn't get himself killed during the football game last week." Josh comments as the bell rings.  
"C'mon." Clara says, grabbing josh's Arm. "We should get to class. "They start walking down the hall. Colton turns back around.  
"C'mon kitty." He smiles, as we all walk to class.

* * *

Schools over, and I'm standing by my locker. My first day wasn't as bad as I thought it was, except I have a hell of a lot of homework. I'm about to call my mom and ask her to pick me up when I hear someone walk up behind me.  
"Hey kitty."  
I turn around. "Hey Colton, aren't you going home?"  
"I was going to show you around?" he laughs.  
"Oh right!" I say, turning my phone off. I totally forgot. "Um..Cool…Let's go."  
I grab my homework and books and put them in my bag before closing my locker and walking outside behind Colton. We walk out of the parking lot and to the sidewalk.  
Its about 2 hours before we actually get back to the neighborhood.  
"That was fun." I say, "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." He smiles, "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"yeah. See you."  
He walks across the street to his house as I walk up to the front door. I turn on my phone, I have to text Ryder.  
_'15 missed calls – MOM'  
'12 missed calls – DAD'  
_Oh shit…I forgot to tell them I'd be home late. I text Ryder before I walk inside.  
_'School was great :)'  
_I walk inside and my mom is pacing the living room. She looks up at me. Yep, shes pissed off.  
"Kitty Wilde! Where have you been?" She yells.  
"I-I was at school."  
"Its 5:30, you're fathers been all over town looking for you! We were worried sick!"  
"Colton offered to show me around."  
"You and Colton walked home together?" She asks, suddenly calm.  
I nod.  
She smiles, "Will you two be going out again?"  
"Mom, I have a boyfriend."  
"Ryder?" she asks, "Hes all the way across the country, just give it up."  
I shake my head, walking to my room and slamming the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Ryders POV)  
**"I was thinking maybe we could work on the project at my house after school.." Jake says, "If thats okay."  
"Yeah, better at your house than at mine." I reply.  
"Why?" Marley asks.  
"My parents are having some meeting at our house tonight and I'm almost positive they don't want us around."  
"Jakes house it is." She smiles.  
"What about you?" I ask Ari.  
"Yeah, sounds fine." She shrugs, "I'll just have to tell my mom first."  
My phone rings..  
**_Kitty: 'School was great :)'  
Me: 'Make any new friends?'_**_  
_"She said it was fine." Ari says.  
I look up from my phone to realize I was starring at it for a couple minutes.  
"We'll go after practice?" I ask.  
"Practice got canceled."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's raining, dude."  
"Really?" I ask, I hadn't noticed.  
"Yeah, it's been raining all morning." Marley nods.  
"Whatever." I shrug. "Let's just go."  
I don't want to give them a chance to blame me not noticing the rain on the fact that I miss kitty…even though She's all I've been able to think about…all day, so I walk outside.  
"Me and Marley are riding in my truck," Jake says, "Ryder, you and Ari can ride in yours." He smiles slightly.  
I'm seriously going to kill him.

We get into the cars and start driving towards Jakes house. Its almost completely silent in the Truck. I don't really know what to say to her.  
"So, how did you like your first day?" I finally ask.  
"It was good." She replies, "Could have been worse."  
"Yeah, its tomorrow you have to worry about." I laugh, "My first day was good, my second day was good...and sucky at the same time."  
"How could it have been good and sucky at the same time?"  
"Well...sucky because I got a plate of Spaghetti dumped all over me." I reply.  
"Ouch."  
"And it was good, because it was the day I kissed my girlfriend the first time." I smile just thinking about that day, but the smile disappears when I remember she's gone.  
"You have a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Does she go to McKinley?"  
"Not anymore." I reply, "she moved…its sort of a long distance thing.." I sigh, "she sort of broke it off before she left."  
"Oh, okay."

At the house, we all sit in the basement, around the table while Jake, Marley and Ari are talking about the project and I'm playing on my Phone.  
**Kitty: **_'Sort of'  
_**Me: **_'What do you mean sort of?'  
_**Kitty: **_'Yeah, I did. Uh…Josh, Clara and Colton.'  
_**Me: **_'That's great. See, I told you it wouldn't be that bad. :)'  
_**Kitty: **_What do you want me to say? You were right? :P'  
_**Me: **_Yeah, that sounds about right.  
_**Kitty: **_Well, you were right. And I only hate one thing about it.'  
_**Me: **_'And what would that be?'  
_**Kitty: **_'Two words: Private. School.'  
_**Me: **_'Ew…'  
_**Kitty: **_'Tell me about it. Anyway, how was your day? :)'_

"Ryder!" Marley calls "Are you even listening?"  
"What?" I ask.  
"We're going to start working on the project."  
"Oh..." I sigh, "Fine."

**Me: **_'it was good, but I have homework, so I'll talk to you later?'_

"What are we doing?" I ask.  
Jake grabs his laptop from the table and shows us a diagram of a potato clock. "Is this what we're making?" he asks.  
"Yeah." Ari nods, "Unless you don't want to."  
"No, it's good." Jake throws his hands up.

After we get everything we need for the project ready, we sit around the basement and eat pizza for dinner.  
"So Ari, how do you like lima?" Marley asks.  
"Yeah, it seems cool." She smiles, "I didn't really expect to make many friends my first day, so that's nice."  
"Where'd you transfer from?" Jake asks.  
"Columbus high school."  
"Oh, I had a friend who went there." Marley smiles.  
"Really?" Ari asks, "Who was it?"  
"Tucker James."  
Ali doesn't reply, she nods slightly.  
"Did you know him?"  
She hesitates for a second before shaking her head, "Nope, I don't think so."  
Marley was about to reply, when a car horn honks outside.  
"Oh, that's my mom." Ali says, grabbing her bag, "I'll see you guys at school."  
"Bye Ali." Marley says.

The room goes completely silent.  
Finally, Jake breaks the silence, "So, who wants to watch a movie?"  
"Sure," Marley says, sitting on the couch.  
"I actually think I'm going to head home." I reply.  
"C'mon Ryder, you love Movie Mondays." Marley smiles.  
"I'm not really feeling it this time." I shrug, grabbing my backpack.  
"Just stay."  
"Thanks, I'd rather not feel like a third wheel."  
"I knew it!" Marley says.  
"Knew what?"  
"This is about kitty."  
"Of course it's about kitty!" I don't mean to yell, but I do.  
None of us say anything; we kind of just stand there, starring at each other for a couple minutes.  
"Of course it…" I say quieter, "I miss her, a lot and I'm so sick of people asking me if I'm okay because I'm not."  
"Ryder…"  
"I'm going home."

I walk upstairs and out to my car  
I sigh, climbing into my car. I feel bad for acting that way towards my friends; I mean they're only trying to help. What am I supposed to do? I feel like I'm going crazy and it's only been two days.  
When she left, I actually thought everything would be okay, that she'd come back or something, and things would go back to normal, but now I'm not so sure.  
I have no idea how long I've been sitting in the car, in front of my house, but I really don't care. I slowly walk into the house, past my mom and dad who are sitting on the couch attempting to make conversation, but I'm not listening. I walk into my room and flop down on my bed. I set my Phone down, starring at it for a minute before texting kitty.

**Me: 'Hey'  
**I wait a few seconds before I send it.  
**Kitty: 'I thought you were doing homework.'  
Me: 'I was…I just wanted to say something.'  
Kitty: 'What is it?'  
**How do I even tell her? She'll laugh…of course she'll laugh…she's kitty. She'll laugh, then she'll tell me to stop being so stupid, and not to worry.  
**Me: 'Just…I love you.'  
Kitty: 'I love you too…is everything okay?'  
Me: 'Yeah, everything's…as good as it can be.'  
Kitty: 'You're being weird :P are you sure you're okay?'  
Me: 'Are you sure you want to do this?'  
Kitty: 'Do what?'  
Me: 'We live all the way across the country from each other…and it doesn't seem fair to you to have to put up with a long distance relationship like this…'  
**I have to think very carefully about what I just said, I hope she doesn't think I want to break up with her, or anything like that… A couple minutes have passed and she still hasn't replied.. Finally my phone beeps.  
**Kitty: 'Ryder, how could you even say something like that? Sure I wish I was in lima…but I wouldn't care if we were in different countries, all that matters Is I still love you, and eventually…everything will work out.'  
**I smile.  
**Me: 'I love you, kitty :)'  
Kitty: 'I love you too, Ryder. :)'  
**I drop my phone on my desk, and lay back down. It's been a long and really boring day, and I'm ready to pass out.  
I'm half-asleep when I hear my door squeak open, probably my mom. The lights turn on and my door closes…_night mom._

**A/N  
So, its been a while since i updated this one, i've been really busy with my other Jarley fanfic, then another Kyder one..so yeah. i'm going to start updating this one on mondays. :)**


End file.
